pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edge's Snorlax
Category: } |prevonum = 143 |noevo = incap |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Edge }} Edge's Snorlax (Japanese: えっじカビゴン Etsuji's Kabigon) is the third Pokémon that Edge captured after embarking on his journey and his fourth overall. 'History' 'Kanto' Edge takes part in a bike race along , having borrowed a from the , but when it starts, he finds himself far behind everyone. However, he catches up when everyone stops at a river filled with , forcing the cyclists to cross one at a time—all except for a who informs him that Pokémon are allowed to be used in the race. Watching the Swimmer get across on his gives Edge an idea, and he sends out his Azumarill in order to make a bridge of ice using , allowing Edge to gain considerable ground. Reaching a fork, Edge finds the other cyclists opting to go the longer way instead of a shorter route through a forest infested by Pokémon. Ignoring the warning of a , Edge decides to keep his lead by going through the forest, by having Pikachu shock all of the wild Pokémon and Bulbasaur cut through the thick brush. Suddenly, a hive falls on Bulbasaur's head, and Edge finds himself fleeing from the ensuing Beedrill swarm. Eventually, Edge trundles out of the forest, wincing from Beedrill stings but nevertheless far ahead, at which he and his Pokémon rejoice. At , Edge finds the Swimmer and the Bug Catcher stuck at the dock, unable to continue due to Snorlax blocking the way ahead. Edge tries getting Azumarill to attack Snorlax, but the attack fails; the Swimmer and Bug Catcher point out that Snorlax would simply off any attack thrown at it. Coming up with a plan, Edge uses the Beedrill honey still coating his Bulbasaur to rouse Snorlax from his sleep—as a result, the awoken Snorlax chases after Edge for the honey all the way to the finish line; the sight shocking the announcer and onlookers. Sometime later, Edge mopes over how the 10,000 dollars he won in the race had to be all spent on his newly caught Snorlax. Snorlax battled against as Edge's first Pokémon at the . Snorlax made the first attack, but Giovanni used his speed against him by having Snorlax's , before flinging the heavy Pokémon through the wall and out of the Gym. As Giovanni switches to , Edge decides to have the ricocheting Pokémon bounce its way out of the Gym so Snorlax can attack, but Giovanni makes use of Snorlax's shattering Golem to pummel Snorlax with , and faint it with , revealing that he had planned this from the moment Edge sent Snorlax out. Snorlax battled against Robyn's Charizard in the finals, though Robyn immediately switched out for Machamp. Through his four arms, Machamp easily blocked all of Snorlax's limbs and prevented him from attacking. The Superpower Pokémon then effortlessly lifted the Sleeping Pokémon with his four arms, spinning him about with before him onto the floor, which cracked under Snorlax's weight. After Snorlax hit the ground, Edge secretly had him use in anticipation of Machamp's . However, Robyn saw through Edge's trick, and had his Machamp attack the ground instead, using a piece of shattered debris as a lever to catapult Snorlax into the air and out of the battlefield. Just as Snorlax was about to be disqualified for going out of bounds, he plummeted down from mid-air and crushed Machamp with a combination of and . Realizing Snorlax had taken heavy damage, Edge recalled him. 'Two Years Later' Snorlax, alongside Edge's entire team, was sent out to battle against the , but despite their best efforts, Snorlax and the other Pokémon were quickly defeated. 'Johto' Edge chose Snorlax as his second Pokémon during his aptitude test to become 's , battling against a . Edge commands Snorlax to use . As the crowd wonders what Edge is doing, Snorlax's Belly Drum causes the to rebound and are sent back to Forretress, as well as a . Because of Venusaur's , Forretress's movements were slowed down, which helped Edge knock it out. Edge's next opponent is a , who promptly uses , surrounding Edge and Snorlax. As Edge desperately tries to think of a solution, his numbness, aggravated by the water, starts to kick in. The Whirlpool subsides, and Snorlax quickly uses , knocking Poliwrath out, after which Snorlax gets recalled. Snorlax later helped to stop the that had broken out of control while the of and were fighting members of inside of it. With Snorlax's incredible strength, the train was brought to a halt just before it hit a dead end. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Snorlax battled alongside Gyarados in a against Robyn and his Golduck and Magneton. Gyarados starts the battle off with his Ability, and Robyn responds by having Golduck use and Magneton use on Edge's Pokémon. Edge then has Gyarados counter attack with on Magneton, while Snorlax attacks Golduck with . Gyarados next uses on Golduck, and Golduck uses to hide and avoid further damage. Edge counters by having Snorlax use , dealing damage to Magneton, and twice the damage to Golduck due to him being underground, which causes him to faint, and Gyarados being unaffected due to him being part . Robyn then switched to Pinsir and Machamp, with Pinsir dropping Machamp at Snorlax, allowing him to perform a on the Sleeping Pokémon. Before Snorlax could react, Machamp attacked him with , which dealt massive damage on the heavy Pokémon and took him out of the fight. Snorlax battled against on . Snorlax tried to strike the DNA Pokémon with a powerful , but Deoxys changed into its Defense Forme, not budging an inch from Snorlax's attack. Seeing his opponent's incredible defensive capabilities, Edge had Snorlax draw back. Snorlax was later nearly killed along with Edge's other Pokémon while defending his Trainer from Deoxys's . Later, Snorlax was seen joining Edge's other Pokémon, Robyn's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that had placed inside the Team Rocket airship that were set to . 'Personality and Characteristics' Typical of his species, Snorlax is very lazy, only responding to food when asleep. Despite its lazy nature, Snorlax is also a very powerful battler, being used in many of Edge's important battles. When motivated enough, Snorlax proves himself to be incredibly agile and resillient, withstanding many powerful attacks, including ones, without fainting, and using his opponent's momentum against them. 'Moves used' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved